


a wonderful mess

by knuffled (bigscary)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, percabeth, pijercybeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigscary/pseuds/knuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos ensues when Jason and Percy find Annabeth and Piper sleeping together on the Argo II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wonderful mess

It was hard to understand how exactly Percy had found himself in this situation. He kind of stood there like a dumbass next to Jason who was also standing there like a dumbass, looking at their naked girlfriends respectively. Annabeth had a very smug look on her face, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary, while Piper had an embarrassed smile on her face.

“Um,” Percy said, scratching the top his head. “What’s going on?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of lost too,” Jason chimed in.

“Well, I don’t understand what about this is hard to understand. Obviously, I was fucking your girlfriend,” Annabeth said, her voice very matter-of-fact.

“Annabeth!” Piper gasped.

“What? It’s the truth, isn’t it?” Annabeth asked, looking at Piper with a defiant look in her eyes. Piper just looked down and pulled the covers higher to hide more of her chest. It wasn’t like her to get embarrassed about sex, but it was something else to get caught seen by your boyfriend as another girl ate you out.

“I’m so confused,” Percy groaned, pulling at his hair. “Does this mean you were cheating on me? How long have you two been a thing?”

Annabeth’s face softened slightly when she looked at Percy. “Hey, I’m sorry about not telling you about this, it just kind of happened. It’s not like I don’t love you any less or anything. I just think I kinda like Piper too,” she said.

“So are we still together then?” he asked.

“Of course we are, dumbass,” Annabeth huffed. “You’re not getting away from me that easily. I can understand if you’re angry though and might need to take a break or something.”

“I’m not angry,” Percy paused, trying to find the right words. “I’m just a little surprised, I guess. It’s kinda weird to find out your girlfriend’s bi and that she’s sleeping with another girl.”

“I-I’m so sorry about this Percy, Jason,” Piper stammered.

“Um, it’s okay, I think,” Percy said, looking at Jason with an upturned eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, it’s okay with us,” Jason said. “But I don’t want this to be a secret thing anymore. Like no going behind our backs so you guys can, um—”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Fuck?” she supplied.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked down pointedly at his feet. “Yeah, that. Just let us know is that I mean. I don’t know if Percy feels the same way or not, but I’d like to know,” he said.

“Why so you can watch?” Piper said, a devilish smirk crossing her face.

“W-What?” Jason stammered, looking up as his face turned bright red. “N-No, I just wanted us to be transparent and honest with each other.”

“You sure?” Piper asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I know you well enough to know that you’re pretty turned on right now.”

“Percy is too,” Annabeth said, a smug smirk on her face.

Percy and Jason looked at one another with a beseeching look in their eyes, hoping the other would help him understand just exactly what was going on.

“Stop thinking,” Piper said. “Watch.”

She cupped Annabeth’s face with her hand and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. Annabeth’s fingers tangled in Piper’s choppy hair as she deepened the kiss, turning it into something searing and desperate. Piper reflexively started grinding against her knee, trying to find some friction. For their parts, Jason and Percy stood statuesque as they gawked at what was happening before their eyes.

“I think they like that,” Piper mumbled, smiling against Annabeth’s lips.

Annabeth threw the covers off of them in response, and she smiled when she heard one of the boys mutter, “Holy shit.”

Her hand immediately found Piper dripping wet, and Piper gasped as Annabeth’s fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. She grasped onto the blonde’s shoulders, pressing her face against her neck to stifle a moan. The lewd, wet sounds of Annabeth’s fingers patiently fucking Piper filled the room.

“She was gonna come before you two barged in, you know?” Annabeth said nonchalantly, looking at Percy with dark eyes, and Piper simply whimpered in response, involuntarily thrusting in time with Annabeth’s fingers.

“Piper’s kind of an exhibitionist, aren’t you?” Annabeth asked. “I bet she did come just because you two had caught us.”

“Oh my god,” Jason whispered, his hands clenched at his sides.

Annabeth grinned as she saw how both the boys were struggling, both incredibly turned on. Maybe she’d take Percy in her mouth right here with both of them in the room after she was done with Piper, Annabeth mused. The idea sent a frisson of heat down to her stomach, and she quickly licked her lips.

“A-Annabeth,” Piper panted, resting her forehead on Annabeth’s shoulder.

“Are you close?” Annabeth asked, using her other hand to cup Piper’s chin so that she could look into her eyes. Piper shook her head furiously, unable to speak anymore.

Annabeth’s fingers immediately quickened their pace, jackhammering into her. Piper couldn’t do anything except hold on and open her mouth as she struggled to breath. A low, desperate whine escaped her, increasing in pitch, and seemed like it wasn’t going to end.

“Come on, don’t you want your boyfriend to see you come?” Annabeth cooed, lavishing kisses on Piper’s breasts. “You can do it, just a little bit more.”

A warbled moan escaped Piper’s lips. “I-I can’t,” she pleaded. “I’m gonna cum so—ungh—so h-hard, Annabeth.”

Her fingers stopped as Annabeth pushed Piper flat on her back, her mouth immediately dropping down to Piper’s throbbing cunt. Percy watched disbelievingly as his girlfriend brought Piper a bone-rattling orgasm that left the other girl wailing and shaking before she finally came down. When Piper could finally catch her breath, Annabeth crawled on top of her and leaned forward to kiss her lips. Piper could taste herself on her lips, and the sheer thought of that made her groan.

“Holy fuck,” Jason said.

The two girls looked up as if realizing that the boys were still there. “Enjoy the show, boys?” Annabeth asked, a certain smug defiance in her tone.

Percy couldn’t do anything but swallow, and when Annabeth noticed, her eyes seemed heavily hooded. She brought her fingers up and made a show of licking them clean, which made Percy feel like he was going to pass out. He’d never been this turned on, never this desperate to cum, in his entire life. Jason was more or less in the same boat.

“I think they did,” Piper said, biting back a grin.

The stillness of the moment seemed to shatter all at once as Percy walked over to Annabeth and pulled her in for a deep kiss, unable to contain himself anymore.

“Oh my gods, I need you,” he whispered against her lips.

Annabeth grinned as she pulled him on top of her, tugging insistently at his shirt. Percy totally forgot that Piper and Jason were still in the room, but none of that mattered anymore. The only thing he knew was that he had to be inside Annabeth right fucking now before he spontaneously combusted.

Through her peripheral vision, Annabeth could see Piper grinning at them. She gasped when Percy thrust into her hard. He set a fast pace, kissing up and down the column of her spine. Percy knew he was fucking Annabeth a little too rough, but when he tried to slow down the pace, Annabeth snarled at him.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she hissed.

Percy blinked before resuming his quick, punishing thrusts into her. He almost jumped out of his skin, his rhythm disrupted for a second when he felt soft kissing against his shoulder blades, but when he looked over he saw Piper pressing kisses against his skin. Annabeth looked at the two of them from beneath Percy and her eyes widened.

“Can I?” Piper asked them both.

Percy just looked down at Annabeth, and the girl nodded furiously before she screwed her eyes shut and moaned. Piper spooned Percy’s back, her breasts crushed against his shoulder blades. The added sensation sent shivers through his body. He’d never dreamed of having a threesome before. To him, all that mattered was Annabeth, but now that he was, he had to admit that it was kind of driving him crazy in the best way possible.

“Gods dammit,” Jason muttered, shucking his shirt and crawling onto the bed himself.

Piper grinned at him and quickly unbuckled his pants for him, taking his cock into her hand and giving it a few quick pumps. Her other hand ghost over Percy’s ass, cupping it before she trailed a finger inside, making him jump.

“Oh my god,” Percy whispered.

“Shh, I got you,” Piper whispered, slowly finger fucking as she continued to stroke Jason.

Percy’s pace had slowed and turned almost erratic with Piper’s finger inside him now. It felt strange, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it.

“You like that?” Annabeth hissed. “You like taking it up the ass, Percy?”

He couldn’t do more than make a pathetic whimper, and he jolted again when he felt Piper add another finger inside him. There was no way he could know, but Piper had stopped stroking Jason and was instead reaching for a bottle of lube in the bedside table. When she produced it, Jason’s eyes bulged comically as she understood what Piper wanted. However, he didn’t protest as Piper liberally applied it all over his cock.

“Percy, I need you to trust me, okay?” she said.

Percy barked a breathless laugh. “I think it’s implicit that I trust you seeing as how you have two fingers in my ass,” he said.

“Still, I need to hear you say it,” Piper commanded.

“I-I trust you,” he said, focusing more on Annabeth than anything else. He was just saying words without really knowing what was happening, but he froze when he felt Piper apply lube on him. Even through his delirium, he understood what that meant, and a protest sat lodged in his throat, but it refused to escape.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Piper cooed, using Charmspeak to calm him down.

Percy nodded, unmoving inside Annabeth. Ever since she started applying the lube, Percy felt almost painfully hard, and he pointedly stared at Annabeth. A few strands of her honey blonde hair were plastered to her forehead with sweat. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, just as excited as he was.

It was impossible to mask the broken groan that spilled from his throat when he felt Jason first push into him. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to relax as slowly but surely, Jason pushed further and further into him. Through it all, he could feel Annabeth’s hands tightly holding his own, giving him the strength to continue.

The first few thrusts after that were strange and painful, and Percy started to continue thrusting into Annabeth too. It was difficult to properly synchronize both of their thrusts together, but they soon found a rhythm, and Percy couldn’t deny that it felt amazing. Jason had made sure his thrusts were shallow and gentle, but Percy found himself needing more.

“Harder,” he whispered, disbelieving that he’d be saying those words.

“What?” Jason asked from behind him.

Percy looked back at him over his shoulder, acknowledging the other boy for the first time since this started. Jason’s breath caught when he saw the feral, needy look in Percy’s eyes, and he felt confused when it turned him on even more.

“Harder,” Percy said more firmly.

It took a second, but Jason slowly gave him a nod. When they started up again, it didn’t take long for Annabeth to moan out her orgasm. Percy felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to match up with Jason anymore as he pulled out of Annabeth, his cock painfully hard and desperate to cum. Annabeth rolled out from underneath him, and Percy held onto the headboard of the bed. It rhythmically hit against the wall, as if broadcasting their intentions to the entire ship. He was started to match Jason’s thrusts with his own, pressing back to take him deeper.

“He wants it harder,” Annabeth told Jason.

“What?” Jason asked. “Are you sure?”

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, he can take it. You don’t need to hold back,” she said, and she didn’t miss the way Percy’s hands tightened around the headboard in anticipation.

Jason nodded and set a punishing pace as he plowed into Percy. The other boy gave a broken groan as he held on for dear life. He opened his eyes when he felt two soft hands around his cock. Piper and Annabeth stroked him in tandem, pressing kisses against his skin.

“You can cum whenever you want to, Percy,” Piper assured him.

All he could do was nod. The building in his stomach was reaching unbearable levels, and white hot pleasure rocketed through him as he came harder than he ever had before. Through it all, the two girls continued to stroke him until he finally came down. Without the strength to hold himself up anymore, Percy laid down flat against the mattress.

Jason plowed into him at an even steeper angle with Percy fully horizontal now. He was close too, and he sped up impossibly, not caring about hurting the other boy anymore. When he came, Percy groaned along with him. Jason pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

“You did well,” Piper told him, pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

“You okay?” Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy looked up at her with a strange look on his face. “Annabeth, I have to tell you something,” he said gravely.

“What?” Annabeth asked, concern seeping into her voice.

“I think I like it up the ass.”

Annabeth swatted his arm as Percy grinned up at her, and she couldn’t help laughing herself. When she collapsed in between Piper and Percy, she found herself thinking about what a wonderful mess they were in.


End file.
